


Stupid Cupid

by bavariansugarcookie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emergency Walmart Trip, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wingman Matt Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavariansugarcookie/pseuds/bavariansugarcookie
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming up, and Keith has no idea what to get Shiro. What do you get the guy you like who isn't your boyfriend??  But when Matt says that Shiro got him something for Valentine's Day, Keith goes on an emergency trip to Walmart to find Shiro the perfect Valentine's Day gift.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 78





	Stupid Cupid

Keith was studying for his geology exam in the library when Matt slid into the seat across from him. "Rocks for jocks?" he asked sympathetically, and Keith groaned. Why he needed an extra science credit when he was literally majoring in aerospace engineering was beyond him.

"How is this the worst class I'm taking this semester?" he asked.

"I know," Matt said. "I still can't believe they get away with making you lick a rock for that rock identification lab. Who knows who else has licked that rock!!"

Keith blinked at him. "What?"

Matt winced. "Oh, you haven't done that lab yet? Forget I said anything." Which did NOT make Keith feel better. With his luck he'd get the rock Lance got his slobber all over.

He groaned again and Matt patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"So... Valentine's Day," he said, trying to be casual and missing by a mile.

Keith's eyes narrowed. "Yeah? What about it?"

Matt sighed, exasperated. "You know it's in two days, right?"

"Kinda hard not to," Keith said, eyeing the pink streamers and hearts hanging from the ceiling.

"Ok, that's good!" Matt says, brightening. "So, what'd you get Shiro?"

Keith squirmed. "I - we're not dating, Matt," he mumbled.

Matt gaped at him. "Are you serious?"

Keith huffed. "Well, we've been talking..."

"Keith, you two have been dancing around each other the past semester and a half," Matt said. "It's so obvious."

Keith shrank down in his chair. "Ok, but... I don't want to make it weird," he said. "Like, what are you supposed to get the guy you like who isn't your boyfriend?"

Matt hummed, propping his chin on his hand, with that patented maniacal gleam in his eye. "Well, I know Shiro got you something."

"He did??" Keith said, flushing tomato red. 

"Mhmm," Matt said with a grin. 

"Fuck," Keith said. "I haven't gotten him anything!"

"Well, you're in luck," Matt said magnanimously, because  _ I _ need to go to Walmart to get my bodyweight in Valentine's Day candy, so I'm available to help you in your hour of need."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "You know you could wait two days and buy all the on-sale candy."

Matt waved his hand. "Yes, but all the good stuff will be gone by then, and those candy hearts do NOT hold up, so I need to go today."

Keith smirked. "I didn't know you were a candy connoisseur."

Matt sniffed haughtily. "I'm very discerning, thank you."

Keith bit back a laugh, deciding not to mention the time he saw Matt dipping his twizzlers in his chocolate milkshake. You don't bite the hand that’s offering you a free ride to Walmart. Or however the saying goes.

"Alright, Mr. Fancy Pants," he said, shoving his books in his backpack. "Let's go."

***

"This was a mistake," Keith said, staring at the explosion of pink and red, and all the panicked husbands. Matt clapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh ye of little faith," he says. "Come on, let’s go find something for your Grade A certified beefcake."

"Oh my God," Keith whispered. But he still followed Matt into the chaos.

The cards were WAY too much. (The  _ You know it's true love when you talk about _ 💩💩 card didn't exactly have the vibe he was going for) but he did finally find a lone box of little kid Valentine's cards. He smiled down at the stars spelling out "You're a star!" and "You shine brighter than the sun!"

"Oh god, those are so cheesy," Matt said over his shoulder. "He'll love it."

***

Keith was so so nervous, standing at Shiro's door with the little red bag in his hand. He cleared his throat and knocked on the door. 

A second later the door swung open, and Shiro - beautiful, perfect Shiro - was smiling down at him. "Hi, Keith."

"Hi, Shiro," Keith said, smiling up at him. Shiro's smile was infectious, he couldn't help it. "I got something for you," he said, holding out the bag before he lost his nerve.

Shiro's ears turned pink. "Keith..."

Keith bit his lip. "Happy Valentine's Day, Shiro."

Shiro's eyes lit up when he saw the heart socks, and the bag of his favorite gummy candy. "Oh my god,  _ Keith, _ " he whispered. 

"There's a card too," Keith said, and the look on Shiro's face when he saw the  _ You rocket your way to my heart! _ 🚀 card made his heart melt.

"I got you something too," Shiro said. "I couldn't really wrap it, but..."

"That's ok, Shiro," Keith said quickly, and Shiro smiled, catching his hand and pulling him into his room. 

"Close your eyes," he said and Keith obediently squeezed them shut.

He felt Shiro pull away, but before he knew it, Shiro was standing in front of him again. "Ok, you can look."

Keith opened his eyes and gasped when he saw a stuffed animal hippo and a tiny succulent resting on Shiro's metal palm. "I couldn't find a cactus," Shiro said. "But I thought a succulent might remind you of Arizona?"

Keith reached out and ran his finger along the edge of one of the succulent's leaves. "It's perfect," he whispered, and Shiro beamed.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he murmured, and Keith was sure his cheeks would be permanently pink now.

He picked up the hippo with it's "I like you a ton!" tag, and hugged it to his chest. "I think this is the best Valentine's Day I've ever had," he admitted, and Shiro chuckled.

"I'm glad," he whispered. "I wasn't sure if I should do something, cause I didn't know if Valentine's Day was your thing? But then Matt told me you got me something, so I was really glad he did..."

Keith blinked up at him. "Matt what?"

"He said you got me something," Shiro said, his cheeks flushing pink now. "And I felt so dumb, of  _ course _ I should've gotten you something, and Matt was getting Valentine's Day candy anyway..."

"But Matt said that  _ you _ got  _ me _ something!" Keith said.

Shiro stared down at him. "He did?" 

"Yeah," Keith said. "I didn't want to - to come on too strong, or make it weird, but then he said you got me something, so I..."

"Oh my god," Shiro said. "He did this on purpose."

Just then they heard Matt's voice echo down the hall. Shiro threw open the door and yelled, "Matthew Benjamin Holt!"

Matt stared at him, a deer in the headlights, and then he bolted, leaving a confused Hunk and Kinkade in his wake.

"I'm gonna kill him," Shiro groaned.

But Keith caught his hand, and Shiro turned back from the door to stare down at Keith's fingers entwined with his. "It's not so bad, right?" Keith asked. "I mean, as far as ploys for candy go, this wasn't Matt's  _ worst _ idea."

"That's true," Shiro said, tugging Keith closer. "It could've been way worse."

"Yeah," Keith said, tilting his chin up. "This was WAY better than his plan for everybody to give plasma after we all got mono our freshman year."

Shiro hummed in agreement. "All I got out of that was a juice box," he said, and Keith laughed.

"Can I kiss you?" Shiro whispered, and Keith smiled. 

"I thought you'd never ask," he says, standing up on tiptoe to meet him halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> They started "officially" dating a couple days later, and Matt was VERY smug and took all the credit. And they all lived happily ever after!
> 
> This may or may not have been inspired by my roommate literally tricking me and the guy I had a huge crush on into giving each other Valentine's Day presents. But we're still together 8 Valentine's Days later, so sometimes meddling DOES work! ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! <3 You can find me over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bavariancookie) if you want to talk about Sheith!


End file.
